oneworldfandomcom-20200215-history
World Regions
Here you can find a draft of 1000 world regions. Help me edit it, it's a mess! District Number designations/ District Name or Description/ 1975 population in thousands 001. British Columbia, Yukon, Northwest Territories, Alaska 2,932 002. Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba 3,932 003.,004. Ontario, in 2 parts, perhaps Montreal and other, ca. 3,142 each 8,445 005.,006. Quebec, in 2 parts, ca. 4,223 each. Perhaps North & South. 6,283 007. New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, Newfoundland, St. Pierre & Miquelon, Greenland, Island, Faeroes 2,493 008. Norway 4,010 009., 010. Sweden, in 2 parts, ca. 4,097 each 8,194 011. Finland 4,702 012 to 041 Russia SFSR, in 30 parts, ca. 3,344 each. e.g. Leningrad 4,311Moscow 7,632 in 2 parts, etc. 133, 741 042. Lithuania 3,290 043. Latvia & Estonia 3,907 044.,045., 046. Byelorussia, in 3 parts, ca. 3,110 each 9,331 047. to 057 Ukraine, in 11 parts, ca. 3,110 each 48,817 058. Moldavia 3,812 059. Georgia, WA 4,923 060. Armenia (part in former USSR only; might later add the part in Turkey) 2,785 061., 062. Azerbaijan (Part in former USSR only; might later add the part in Iran): in 2 parts, 2,804 each 5,607 063. to 066. Kazakhstan, in 4 parts, ca. 3,542 each 14,168 067. Turkmenistan 2,506 068. to 070. Uzbekistan, in 3 parts, ca. 4,563 each 13,689 071. Tadzhikistan 3,387 072. Kirghizstan 3,298 073. Washington State 3,476 074. Oregon 2,266 075. to 079. California, in 5 parts, ca. 4,181 each 20,907 080. Arizona, Nevada, Utah 3,899 081. Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota 3,212 082. Colorado, New Mexico 3,618 083., to 085. Texas, in 3 parts, ca. 4,017 each 12,050 086. Nebraska, Kansas 3,813 087. Oklahoma, Arkansas 4,771 088. Minnesota 3,917 089. Iowa 2,855 090. Missouri 4,777 091. Louisiana 3,764 092. Mississippi 2,324 093. Tennessee 4,129 094. Kentucky 3,357 095. Indiana 5,330 096., 097., 098. Illinois, in 3 parts, ca. 3710 each. Perhaps Chicago and 2 other parts 11,131 099. Wisconsin 4,566 100., 101. Michigan, in 2 parts, ca. 3,579 each 9,098 102., 103., 104. Ohio, in 3 parts, ca. 3,579 each 10,737 105., 106., 107. Pennsylvania, in 3 parts, ca. 3,945 each 11,835 108., 109., 110., 111. New York, in 4 parts, ca. 4,528 each. Perhaps 2 for New York City, 2 for upstate. 18,111 112. Connecticut and Rhode Island 4,025 113., 114. Massachusetts Vermont, New Hamshire, Maine NA, redivided into 2 equal parts, ca. 3,665 each 7,330 115., 116. New Jersey, in 2 parts, ca. 3,665 each 7,330 117. Maryland 4,094 118. D.C., Delaware, West Virginia (not contiguous, but could not fit West Va. no 1975 data 119. Virginia 4,908 120., 121. North Carolina, (5,363), and South Carolina (2,784) combined and divided more equally, ca. 4,074 each 8,147 122. Georgia, NA 4,882 123. Alabama 3,577 124., 125. Florida, in 2 parts, ca. 4,045 ea. 8,090 126. Ireland (Rep.), (Ulster could perhaps be added.) 3,127 127. Scotland 5,228 128. to 137 England, in 10 parts, ca. 4,042 each, e.g., London, 7,168, 2 parts; East Anglia, Cornwall, Wessex, Mercia, Lancastria, Northumbria 45,870 138. Wales 2,724 139. to 151. France, in 13 parts; ca. 4,042 each, e.g., Paris 2,290, Brittany, Normandy, Alsace-Lorraine, Provence, Champagne, Burgundy, Berry Artois Languedoc, Maine EU, Poitu, Gascondy 52,544 152., to 160. Spain, in 9 parts, ca. 3,937 each, e.g., Aragon-Navarre, Castille, Catalonia, Andalusia, Between Spain & France, try for a Basque district 35,433 161., 162. Portugal, in 2 parts, ca. 4,391 each 8.782 163., 164., 165. Belgium and Luxembourg, in 3 parts, ca. 3,396 each, e.g., Flanders 5,501; Wallonia, 3,129; Brussels, 1,063 (but these are too unequal. Luxembourg is only 342) 10,188 166., 167., 168. Netherlands, in 3 parts, ca. 4,550 each 13,650 169. to 187. Germany, in 19 parts, ca. 4,153 each, e.g., Schleswig-Holstein, Lower Saxony, North Rhine-Westphalia, Saar, Hesse, Baden-Wurtemberg, Bavaria, Berlin, Upper Saxony, Silesia, Prussia. 78,916 188. Denmark 5,054 189. to 196. Poland in 8 parts, ca. 4,231 each 33,846 197., 198. Bohemia & Moravia, in 2 parts, ca. 5,012 each 10,024 199. Slovakia 4,715 200., 201. Austria, in 2 parts, ca. 3,741 each 7,482 203., 203. Switzerland & Lichtenstein, in 2 parts, 3, 242 each 6,484 204. to 216. Italy and Malta, in 11 parts, ca. 5,002 each, e.g., Piedmont-Liguria, Lombardy, Venezia, Trieste, Emilia, Tuscany, Umbria-Marches, Rome, Calabria, Sardinia, Sicily & Malta ~55,023 217. Slovenia 4,289 218. Croatia 4,289 219. Serbia 4,289 220. Macedonia 4,289 221 Montenegro 4,289 222. Albania 2,482 223., 224., 225. Hungary, in 3 parts, ca. 3,503 each 10,510 226., to 230. Romania, in 5 parts, ca. 4,206 each, e.g. Transylvania, Wallachia 21,029 231., 232. Bulgaria, in 2 parts, ca. 4,353 each. 8,706 233., 234. Greece, in 2 parts, ca. 4,481 each (Cyprus 673) ? 8,962 235. to 244. Turkey, in 10 parts, ca. 4,020 each (Cyprus 673) ?, e.g. Thrace & Istanbul 40,020 245., 246 Syria and Golan, in 2 parts, ca. 3,630 each 7,259 247. Lebanon 2,963 248. Israel (pre-1967) 3,409 249. Palestine (pre-1967), ,including Jerusalem, Jordan 2,688 250. to 258. Egypt, in 9 parts, ca. 4,171 each 37,543 259., 260. Yemen (6,471) and South Yemen (1,660), combined and divided into 2 parts, ca. 4.066 each 8,131 261., 262. Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrein, Oman, Kuwait, combined and divided into 2 parts, ca. 4,216 each 8,432 263., 264. Iraq (11,124) minus Kurdistan (2,668), in 2 parts, ca. 4,228 each 8,456 265. Kurdistan (in Iraq only); add parts in Iran and Turkey 2,668 266. to 273. Iran, in 8 parts, ca. 4,214 each. Put part with Azerhaijan, part with Kurdistan. Provide if possible for Baluchistan. 33,708 279. to 296. Pakistan, in 18 parts, ca. 3,920 each, e.g. Western Punjab. Provide for Baluchistan, also Pathan Territory 70,560 297. Kashmir and Jammu 4,617 298. Himachal Pradesh 3,460 299. to 302. Punjab, in 4 parts, ca. 3,388 each 13,551 303. to 324. Uttar Pradesh, Uttaranchal, in 22 parts, ca. 4,015 each 88,341 325. to 338. Bihar, in 14 parts, ca. 4,025 each 56,353 339. to 349. West Bengal, in 11 parts, ca. 4,025 each 44,312 350. to 353. Assam, in 4 parts, ca. 3,656 each 14,625 354. Nagaland, Tripura, Manipur 3,145 355. to 360. Rajasthan, in 6 parts, ca. 4,294 each 25,766 361. to 370. Madhya Pradesh, in 10 parts, ca. 4,165 each 41,654 371. to 375. Orissa, in 5 parts, ca. 4,389 each 21,945 376. to 381. Gujarat, in 6 parts, ca. 4,449 each 26,697 382. to 393. Maharashtra, in 12 parts, ca. 4,201 eache.g., Bombai, 5,971 50,412 394. to 400. Mysore (Karnataka), in 7 parts, ca. 4,186 ea. 29,299 401. to 411. Andhra Pradesh, in 11 parts, ca. 3,955 each 43,503 412. to 416. Kerala, in 5 parts, ca. 4,269 each 21,347 427. to 428. Haryana, in 2 parts, ca. 5,019 each 10,037 429. to 431. Sri Lanka, in 3 parts, ca. 4,662 each, e.g. separate Tamil community. 13,986 432. to 449. Bangladesh, in 18 parts, ca. 4,098 each. e.g. Dacca 2,000, Chittagong region 73,746 450. to 452. Nepal (12,572) and Bhutan (1,187), in 3 parts, ca. 4,586 each. 13,759 453. to 455. Tibet (1,700) and Sinkiang-Uighur (10,000) combine and redivide equally in 3 parts, ca. 3,900 each 11,700 456. Chinghai 3,000 457. to 460. Kansu, in 4 parts, ca. 4,000 each 16,000 461. Ningsia Hui 3,000 462. to 464. Inner Mongolia, in 3 parts, ca. 3,667 each 11,000 465. to 470. Heilungkiang, in 6 parts, ca. 4,425 each 26,500 471. to 475. Kirin, in 5 parts, ca. 4,425 each 21,000 476. to 483. Liaoning, in 8 parts, ca. 4.063 each 32,500 484. to 496. Hopeh (Hopei), in 13 parts, ca. 4,039 each 52,500 497. to 501. Shansi, in 5 parts, ca. 4,200 each 21,000 502. to 507. Shensi, in 6 parts, ca. 4,084 each 24,500 508. to 522. Honan, in 15 parts, ca. 4,033 each 60,500 523. to 538. Shantung, in 16 parts, ca. 4,000 each 64,000 539. to 548. Hupeh, in 10 parts, ca. 3,900 each 39,000 549. to 558. Anhwei, in 10 parts, ca. 4,100 each 41,000 559. to 556. Chekiang, in 8 parts, ca. 4,250 each 34,000 567. to 576. Hunan, in 10 parts, ca. 4,500 each 45,000 577. to 589. Kiangsu, in 13 parts, ca. 4,039 each 52,500 590. to 596. Kiangsi, in 7 parts, ca. 3,857 each 27,000 597. to 601. Fukien, in 5 parts, ca. 4,100 each 20,500 602. to 613. Kwangtung, in 12 parts, ca. 4,000 each 29,000 614. to 620. Kwangsi Chuang, in 7 parts, ca. 4,143 each 29,000 621. to 625. Kweichow, in 5 parts, ca. 4,400 each 22,000 626. to 646. Szechwan, in 21 parts, ca. 3,976 each 83,500 647. to 653. Yunnan, in 7 parts, ca. 3,857 each 27,000 654. Mongolia (Outer). Perhaps it should be combined with Inner Mongolia, 462-464, and redivided into 4 more equal parts. 1,469 655. to 658. North Korea, in 4 parts, ca. 4,108 each 16,430 659. to 666. South Korea, in 8 parts, ca. 4,338 each 34,700 667. to 694. Japan, in 28 parts, ca. 3,969 each. e.g. Tokyo 11,000 in 3 parts. 111,120 695. to 698. Taiwan, in 4 parts, ca. 3,963 each 15,852 699. Hong Kong 4,366 700. to 709. Vietnam, in 10 parts, ca. 4,500 each. e.g. Tonkin, Hanoi, Saigon, Cochin-China, Annam- several parts. 45,000 710. Laos 3,303 711. , 712. Cambodia, in 2 parts, ca. 3,868 each 7,735 713. to 722. Thailand, in 10 parts, ca. 4,209 each, e.g. Bangkok 4,000 42,093 723. to 729. Burma, in 7 parts, ca. 4,214 each 29,500 730. to 732. Malaysia, in 3 parts, ca. 4,023 each 12,093 733. Singapore 2,248 734. to 743. Philippines, in 10 parts, ca. 4,305 each 43,048 744. to 777. Indonesia, in 34 parts, ca. 4,001 each. e.g. Java – several, Bali, Sumatra 136,044 778. New South Wales 4,743 779. Victoria 3,632 780. Queensland and Tasmania (not adjacent) 2,368 781. West, South and North Australia 2,414 782. New Zealand (Aotearoa) 3,105 783. Papua-New Guinea 2,758 784. Pacific Islands: New Hebrides, New Caledonia, Fiji, Solomons, West and East Samoa, Carolinas, Marshalls, Marianas, Guam, French Polynesia, Gilbert and Ellis, Tonga, Nauru, Niue, Tokelau, Cook, Christmas, Hawaii (847) 2,523 785. to 799. Mexico, in 15 parts, ca. 4,721 each 70,815 800., 801. Cuba, in 2 parts, ca. 4,721 each 9,481 802. Haiti 4,584 803. Dominican Republic 4,697 804. Puerto Rico 2,951 805. West Indies Federation (non-existent now); without Jamaica. Would include Virgin Islands, Antigua, Anguilla, Barbuda, St. Kitts-Nevis, Montserrat, Guadeloupe, Martinique, Dominica, St. Lucia, St. Vincent, Barbados, Grenada, Trinidad and Tobago, Caymans 2587 806. Jamaica 2,025 807. Guatemala 5,175 808. El Salvador 4,108 809. Honduras (2,6083) and Belize (137) 2,791 810. Nicaragua (2,083) and Costa Rica (2,096) 4,179 811. to 817. Colombia (25,890), Panama (1,668) and Canal Zone (44), combined and re-divided more equally into 3 parts, ca. 4,586 each. 27,602 818. to 820. Venezuela (12,295), Western Antilles (233), Guyana (791), Surinam (384), Guyane (55), combined and re-divided more equally into 3 parts, ca. 4,586 each 13,758 821., 822. Ecuador, in 2 parts, ca. 4,972 each 9,943 823. to 826. Peru, in 4 parts, ca. 3,832 each. e.g. Lima 2,836 15,326 827., 828. Bolivia, in 2 parts, ca. 2,705 each 5,410 829. to 831. Chile, in 3 parts, ca. 3,418 each. e.g. Santiago 3,000 10,253 832. to 837. Argentina, in 6 parts, ca. 4,231 each. e.g. Buenos Aires 2,972 25,384 838. Uruguay 2,764 839. Paraguay 2,647 840. Rio Grande do Sul (1,800) and Espirito Santo (1700) 3,500 841. Santa Catarina 3,255 842., 843. Parana, in 2 parts, ca. 4,058 each 8,116 844., 845. Sao Paolo City, in 2 parts, ca. 2,963 each 5,925 846. to 848. The rest of Sao Paolo State, in 3 parts, ca. 4,699 each 14,097 849. Rio de Janeiro City 4,252 850., 851. The rest of Rio de Janeiro State, in 2 parts, ca. 2,926 each 5,852 852. to 854. Minas Gerais, in 3 parts, ca. 4,114 each 12,343 855. Goias and Federal District (Brasilia) 4,143 856. Matto Grosso (1,919), Rondonia (136), Acre (242), Amazones (1,060) 3,357 857. Para (2,465) and Amapa (136) 2,601 858. Maranhao 3,263 859. Piaui (too small) 1,930 860. Ceara 4,969 861., 862. Rio Grande del Norte, in 2 parts, ca. 3.649 each 7,297 863. Paraiba 2,622 864., 865. Pernambuco, in 2 parts, ca. 2,858 each 5,716 866. Alagoas (1,745) and Sergipe (974) 2,719 867., 868. Bahia, in 2 parts, ca. 4,121 each 8,242 869. to 873. Morocco (17,504), Mauritania (1,283), Cape Verde (310), and Western Sahara (?), combined and redivided into 5 parts, ca. 3,819 each 19,097 874. to 877. Algeria, in 4 parts, ca. 4,198 each 16,792 878., 879. Tunisia, in 2 parts, ca. 2,873 each 5,745 880. Libya 2,350 881. Chad 4,023 882. Niger 4,353 883. Mali 5,380 884. Senegal and The Gambia 4,912 885., 886. Guinea (5,030), Guinea Bissau (487), Equatorial Guinea (310), combined and redivided into 2 parts, ca. 2,914 each 5,827 887. Sierra Leone (2,983) and Liberia (1,708) 4,691 888. Ivory Coast 4,885 889., 890. Burkina Faso, in 2 parts, ca. 2,806 each 5,611 891., 892. Ghana, in 2 parts, ca. 4,937 each 9,873 893. Togo 2,248 894. Benin (Dahomey) 3,074 895. to 914. Nigeria, in 20 parts, ca. 3,988 each. e.g. the 17 provinces (pop. not given). Yoruba: Ogun, Ondo, Oyo, Bendel. Ibo: Anambra, Imo, Cross River. Hausa: Niger, Sokoto, Kaduna, Bauchi, Borno, Gongola, Kwara, Kano, Benue, Plateau 79,760 915., 916. Cameroon (6,398) and Central African Republic (1,790), combine and redivided in 2 parts, ca. 4,094 each 8,188 917. to 919. Sudan, in 3 parts, ca. 3,421 each 10,263 920. to 926. Ethiopia and Eritrea, in 7 parts, ca. 3,971 each. e.g., Ogaden 27,800 927. Somalia (3,170) and Afars and Issas (180) 3,350 928. to 930. Kenya, in 3 parts, ca. 4,500 each 13,500 931. to 933. Uganda, in 3 parts, ca. 3,792 each. e.g. Buganda 11,376 934. 5o 937. Tanzania, in 4 parts, ca. 3,859 each 15,438 938. Rwanda 4,200 939. Burundi 3,800 940. P.R.Congo (1,340), Sao Tome & Principe (78), Gabon (950) 2,368 941. to 947. D.R.Congo, in 7 parts, ca. 4,069 each. e.g. Shaba (Katanga) 28,485 948., 949. Angola, in 2 parts, ca. 3,177 each 6,353 950. Zambia 5,022 951. Malawi 5,044 952., 953. Mozambique, in 2 parts, ca.s 4,620 each 9,239 954., 955. Zimbabwe, in 2 parts, ca. 3,100 each 6,200 956., 957. Namibia (952), Botswana (691), Transkei (1,746), Swaziland (576), Lesotho (1,148), Bophuthatswana (880), combined and re-divided, 2 parts, ca. 2,994 each 5,993 958. to 963. South Africa, in 6 parts, ca. 4,110 each; 4 provinces are Cape of Good Hope, Transvaal, Orange Free State, Natal 24,663 964., 965. Madagascar, in 2 parts, ca. 4,005 each 8,020 966. Comoros (298), Seychelles (58), Maldives (129), Mauritius (856), Reunion (480) (too small) 1,821 967. to 990. Reserved for new states or other undefined regions, and for recombining the above 966 Districts. ? 991. Reserved for non-resident world federal employees. ? 992. Reserved for other Marine Use ? 993. Reserved for Antarctica (WFZ) ? 994. Reserved for Space ? 995. Reserved for other non-residents or nationally stateless. ? 996. to 999. Reserved for World Federal Zones (4 Secondary Capitals) ? 000. Reserved for primary World Federal Capital ?